


15 Days of Caryl

by Mapal



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapal/pseuds/Mapal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little caryl drabble/ficlet/oneshot every day until the new episode!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by hopewoodbury on Tumblr

   Daryl was pretty good with kids for some reason. He might have been the youngest brother, but in his time alive he had picked up some pointers on how to look after young children. He secretly liked the times he had to take Judith and keep an eye on her. In this particular case, Beth had passed her over and expressed her desperation for a shower, her clothes and skin apparently stinking of baby puke.

He didn't really complain. He didn't have a problem until he smelt the tell-tale stink of trouble. “Ah Jesus,” he grumbled to himself as he hooked his hands under her arms and held her out in front of him. “That just ain't right.” Judith make a small raspberry noise and stuck her fingers in her mouth, seemingly not bothered by the mess in her diaper.

There was a changing matt in one of the cells, with supplies for cleaning Judith up, and he lay her down on it before rummaging for a clean diaper and other items he needed. When he straightened up, Judith was wiggling her legs in the air and trying to reach her toes. “Bein' adorable doesn't make it better,” he muttered as he placed down the diaper, wipes and some powder.

Changing diapers hadn't been on his résumé before, but he had helped enough to be up to the task now. He teased her with tickles as she started to grizzle, scrunching up her face and pouting at him. She was starting to get incredibly unhappy with him as he removed the dirty diaper and carefully placed it to one side with his nose wrinkled. “Damn, you stink,” he teased gently.

“She's not the only one,” came a soft voice from the door. He turned his head to see Carol stood there, leaning up against the wall, with a smug little smile on her face. He mock sneered at her and went to pull a wipe from the packet, faced with the daunting task of cleaning her up. “Here,” Carol said quietly, moving into the room and taking the wipe from him. Judith was getting increasingly grumpy, kicking her legs as Carol went to hold her bum up in the air.

Daryl was more than happy to watch, taking a small step to the side to let Carol do her usual efficient work. He tried to keep Judith occupied with his fingers, the little girl trying to grab onto them as he wriggled them in front of her. She stopped grumping so much and let Carol get her cleaned up and put some powder on.

He was the one to reach for the clean diaper first, gently nudging Carol out of the way as he unfolded it and slid it smoothly under Judith. Carol went about putting the dirty diaper and wipe in a bag to dispose of. He tried to ignore the soft smile on Carol's face as he gently fastened the diaper and then scooped her up easily. “There, li'l asskicker,” he muttered, adjusting her little pink dress. She reached up to grab a small fistful of his shirt and waved her other arm around happily.

“You know, one day she's gonna know what that means,” Carol pointed out, but there was still that smile on her face.

“Yeah, and she'll know how awesome she is,” he answered simply. Carol grinned at that, turning to leave the cell with Daryl following. Looking after kids wasn't so bad, just a bit smelly sometimes.


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by liddym2113

   He was moving past an old clothes store when he spotted them, even risk the three walkers inside to dart in and grab them. It was just a pair of boots, but they caught his eye for some reason. They were black with quite a few straps and would hold a knife comfortably. He thought maybe it was a sad situation when he saw a pair of boots and thought about her, but he knew her old pair were getting worn out and these would suit her.

He was turning into a sap, he swore. Daryl pushed the boots into his rucksack and ran from the store, rushing to catch up with the rest of the supply party. What a sorry state he was in, he even had a spare knife he had been holding onto for some time for her.

When they got back to the prison, Carol was waiting as usual at the courtyard gates, that smile on her face that only he ever seemed to see. “How'd it go?” she asked as he climbed from the car, dragging his bag after him.

“Smooth, just the usual walkers,” Daryl answered, stopping to talk to her as everyone else unloaded what they had found. “They're buildin' up though, probably gonna have to finish clearing out the town tomorrow before it's all gone.” They had already cleared out the pharmacy and half the general store, but he thought they could maybe get something from that clothes store so people could have something fresh to wear. “Got something for you,” he added, fishing in his bag before pulling out the boots.

Carol grinned at him and took one of the boots. “Not sure if they'll fit, had to just grab 'em,” Daryl said with a shrug. She nodded and then moved towards one of the benches.

“Well, let's see,” she said as she sat down and went to unlace her old boots. Daryl watched as she slipped them off, only now noticing just how dainty her feet actually were. He was admiring at feet. He was 100% screwed. Carol pulled on the boot she had taken from him, making a small expression of approval as it seemed to fit just about right. “Pretty good fit.”

Daryl knelt down in front of her and gently batted her hands away from the buckles, zipping up the boot tightening the straps for her. She leaned back against the table behind her and watched him, a small look of amusement on her face. “Well that's very kind of you,” she purred playfully. Daryl glanced up at her and squinted a little.

“Stop,” he grumbled, ging back to the boots to slip the other one on her foot.

“Or is it you just can't wait to get your hands on me?” she said with a jokingly wistful sigh. He glared up at her but didn't say anything else. Any argument he had was probably invalid considering he was kneeling between her legs whilst putting her boots on for her, a task she was obviouly capable of.

He held her calf gently as he tightened the last strap, pleased that they fit well. It would have been a pointless waste of a near death experience if they hadn't. “One more thing,” he muttered, reaching into his bag that was at his side and fumbling around for a minute before producing the knife he had been holding onto. It was small but it was enough to cause damage and he had made sure it was sharp.

Daryl turned her right leg gently so he could see and slipped the knife in behind the straps. “Just in case you lose another one in a walker,” he said with a small grin. Carol batted him playfully on the shoulder.

“That only happened once,” she grumbled.

“Bullshit.”

Carol snorted gently and leaned forwards, resting her elbows on her thighs and letting her arms dangle between her legs. Daryl was painfully aware of his predicament, her face not far from his own. “Well thanks, pookie,” she teased, “they're just what I needed.” He flinched a little from anticipation as she rocked forwards and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. She stood and he was aware of the hand she was dangling in front of his face in an offer to help him up.

He put his hand in hers and gently pulled himself up from the ground, not bothering to brush the dust from his pants. It was hardly like dust mattered nowadays. Carol gave his hand a squeeze before moving away, not saying another word as she took her old boots back to her cell and left Daryl standing dumbly in the courtyard.

This was definitely not going to end well.


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hopewoodbury

New people came to the prison pretty regularly, Rick and Daryl picking them up when they found them out on the road with no hope of surviving. One of the newest was a young man called Jake. He seemed pretty nice, even if he did rub Daryl up the wrong way. He was kinda tall with shaggy blond hair, and reminded Daryl of the typical redneck types he used to live around.

Daryl was relaxing in the courtyard one evening when he spotted something that really put his back up. His eyes narrowed as he watched Jake following Carol, carrying some clean pots for her so she could cook. He was trying to make conversation and she was going along as she normally did with people, but this wasn't the first time Daryl had spotted the other man sniffing around where he wasn't wanted.

He watched a bit longer, kept an eye on the situation as Carol started to try to do her work and Jake didn't leave. Like a dog with its hackles up, Daryl got to his feet and stalked over. “Hey, Jake,” he said stiffly, catching the man off guard. Carol didn't even jump, looking up briefly to flash him a smile. “Just come help me with somethin',” Daryl said, guiding Jake away from Carol and towards D Block.

He didn't do anything until they were out of sight and out of ear shot, and then he was slamming Jake up against the nearest wall with an arm to his throat. The other man choked, wide-eyed, and struggled to get free. “Stop moving, asshole, you ain't goin' anywhere,” Daryl growled. Jake went a little limp, staring at him. “Why you sniffin' around her like that?” Jake seemed puzzled at first but then it clicked into place.

“Sniffin' around? I ain't sniffin' around. She's free game anyway, dude, she can talk to who she wants. Think she quite likes m-” Daryl put pressure on his throat to stop him talking, sneering in his face and reaching for his knife. Jake panicked as he saw the blade, trying to claw his way out of Daryl's grasp.

“She doesn't like you,” he snarled, bringing his face dangerously close to Jake's and flashing the knife near his eye, “and she ain't free game.” Daryl wasn't totally sure what he meant. Or rather, he was completely sure but he wasn't going to let some dumb kid find out before anyone else. “Learn some fuckin' respect towards women, they ain't prey,” he covered quickly.

Jake nodded hastily, seeming like he would rather be burning in hell that be under Daryl's gaze much more. “If I see you skulkin' aroun' like that again, I'll cut your eyes out,” he hissed lowly before stepping back from Jake, letting him go. The other man darted off as quickly as he could, almost falling over as he rounded the corner.

Daryl calmly put his knife away and headed back to the courtyard. Carol was happily cooking everyone something to eat, laughing with Michonne as the other woman perched nearby cleaning her sword. “Well look, it's the detective,” Michonne teased as she spotted Daryl coming over.

“Don't,” he grumbled, sitting down and leaning against one of the makeshift counters that had been set up for food preparation.

“Where'd Jake go?” Carol asked casually, not particularly invested in her question as she chopped up some vegetables that Rick had managed to grow.

“Doin' something,” Daryl answered quietly, pulling out one of his arrows so he could take a sudden interest in it. He didn't miss the amused smirk that Michonne threw his way, dropping down in his seat so he could reach one leg out to kick her lightly.

“Bet he's gonna be doin' something for a while, too,” Michonne said with a laugh, making him smile a little. Carol passed a curious glance between them but didn't say anything, apparently deciding to leave it alone. Daryl was glad, he didn't want to have to explain how he had just peed a metaphorical circle around her.


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hopewoodbury  
> Going out of the actual timeframe of TWD to add in this prompt, so let's say it's more in the future :D  
> [A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera - Say Something](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds)
> 
> All these stories are in the same universe and linked, so bear with me <3 the next chapter will resolve it.

   It was something she liked to do on her own, to sit and sing softly to herself. She did it when she was doing laundry or tidying up, or even cooking. One evening the courtyard was quiet and the pans were just getting hot over the little open fire pit she had, so Carol started to sing. It was often random songs that just came into her mind, but lately there had been one bugging her. _Say Something_ seemed to strike close to home for her, and she often found herself singing it as she worked.

The words flowed from her easily, memorised a long time ago, and she found it a little soothing. The song, however, talked a lot of her frustrations. Carol had known for a long time, probably longer than he had known, that Daryl had a small thing for her. Maybe to a woman it was just obvious. He didn't seem keen to act on it, however, and she wasn't sure why. So she kept her distance, didn't push too far, and just wished, every day, that he would just _say something._

Carol sighed to herself as she took a pause from singing to throw some meat onto a skillet, sizzling sounds filling the air. Her singing started again as she waited for the meat to cook. She had quite a few people to feed but she guessed she had the easy job, it wasn't like she had to actually go out there and hunt their food down.

She was just breaking into the chorus again when the man of her thoughts appeared, stopping awkwardly some distance away as if he didn't know whether to approach. She stopped singing immediately, blushing a little and looking down at the cooking food. Daryl silently approached and took up his usual seat by the counter.

“Didn't see you stood there,” she muttered eventually, turning the meat over to cook the other side before preparing some more to go on the skillet.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, fiddling awkwardly with the hole in his pants, “I don't mind if you carry on.”

Carol glanced up to meet his eyes, blushing a little harder. “I don't sing in front of people,” she answered firmly.

“Why not?”

“I'm not that good.” She could feel her heart pounding. She hadn't sung in front of anyone in as long as she could remember.

“Sound pretty good to me,” he said honestly. Her heart felt like it went from high speed to completely stopped. She fell completely silent and kept her gaze on the food she was cooking, chopping some vegetables to go with the meat. She was aware of Daryl swinging his bow around to his front and taking some of the arrows out, starting to inspect and clean them in the peace and quiet of the courtyard.

She wasn't sure what made her do it, what gave her the confidence, but she took a deep breath and started to sing again as she cooked. She sang something else first, and it was comforting and relaxing. Daryl was good company and he remained quiet. It somehow felt invigorating to have that level of trust in someone again, and she kept singing as she worked.

After a little while she dared to glance up at him. He was checking one of his home-made arrows to see if it was still straight, squinting down the shaft and turning it in his fingers. She cleared her throat gently and started to sing _Say Something_. “ _Say something I'm giving up on you, I'll be the one if you want me to_ ,” she sang softly as she worked. “ _Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you_.”

She could feel his eyes on her then, but she swallowed hard and kept her nerve about her. She was sure to keep her hands busy, falling into her usual routine of singing while she worked. “ _And I am feeling so small. It was over my head, I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl._ ” She dared to make eye contact again as she sang the chorus, a small smile spreading onto her face as she saw the soft look he was giving her. He had put his hands in his lap to listen to her, leaning his shoulder against the coutner. “ _And I will swallow my pride, you're the one that I-_ ”

She was prematurely cut off by a loud bang over towards C-Block. They both startled, looking over to see Rick and Michonne coming out of the building. The light wind had caught the big metal door and made it slam back against the wall. “Sorry!” Rick called over, seeing their startled faces. Neither of them said anything, Daryl clearing his throat quietly and putting his arrows away before slinging his bow back over his shoulder. He stood without another word, just a small, awkward smile to Carol, before making his way over to Rick.

Carol wasn't sure if it was pity on his face or something else, but all her insecurities said she had just made a fool of herself. She bowed her head and went back to cooking. At first it had been a nice experience, but now her brain was saying it was something else. It was pity and sympathy, a soft pat of 'understanding' to the dumb woman with the crush. She wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. She had made a fool of herself.


	5. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by froggirl68 - Daryl realises he loves her

Heading over to Rick was the only thing Daryl could think of doing at the time. He was hopelessly awkward and all the built up tension of the situation had snapped as soon as the door had banged open. His nerve was gone, his brain felt like it was on fire, and he could barely listen to what Rick was saying about the incoming herd. It was something about them being five miles out from the prison, something about them having to go out the next day and do some clean up work, lead the walkers in another direction.

Daryl couldn't actually say how much he didn't care right then, because words wouldn't come close to describing it. His mind was far away, his eyes wandering back over to where Carol was starting to serve food to the residents who had wandered outside. She seemed reserved, her regular smile absent from her face, and he felt rotten for walking away like that.

He might not have known much about being around people, but he knew you didn't just make them do something out of their comfort zone and then walk away. He hadn't known what to do, however. If he had stayed he would have had to address his awkwardness, would have had to address just how he felt. The truth was he wasn't sure how he felt.

It was something. Something that niggled at the back of his brain like a bug, telling him to pay attention. Every day that bug got more annoying. He didn't know how to pay attention, however. It was starting to affect his work, his routine, and he was becoming increasingly aware he had to do something about it. That was only made more apparent as he received a sharp jab to his shoulder from Michonne. “Hey, dumbo,” she muttered, “I know the scenery's nice an' all but we got something important to do.”

He didn't realise he had been staring in Carol's direction for the whole duration of the conversation. He had watched her serve food, taking in the curves of her body and the way she moved, and had hardly heard a word Rick had said. “Walkers, herd of 'em,” he grumbled, not even bothering to look at Michonne or Rick.

“Well at least he's sorta here,” Michonne mumbled.

Daryl tried his best to join in and take part in their plan. He wanted it over and done with so he could head back over to Carol and apologise. He was starting to realise, at last, that maybe he liked her more than just as a friend. Maybe it was more than just liking her. He wasn't sure how he would ever say in his own, cumbersome way that he loved her, but he was willing to try.

He was nervous and a little on edge as he pushed through the plans with Rick and Michonne. They were going to send a team out the next morning to track down the walker herd and lead it away, changing its course to some other destination. If it hit the prison it would take their fences down. They would have to fortify them soon, but they didn't have time before that particular herd would reach them.

By the time they were finished, Carol was also finished. She had served all the residents and was tidying up her equipment was Daryl finally got over to her. His heart ached a little at the small, distant smile she offered him. Walking away had been a bad idea. “Sorry 'bout that,” he muttered, cautiously moving around into her little space behind the counter. “Got a walker herd comin' in.” She bit her lip and nodded, not looking up at him again as she stacked everything that needed washing.

He sighed and watched her, the tense line of her shoulders and the slight tremble to her hands. She was upset, even he could tell that much. Her face was carefully blank but he knew from the rest of her that she was holding back a storm. Cautiously, tentatively, he reached a hand out to touch her back. She stilled and stiffened, as if she was waiting for something. After a few seconds she relaxed under his hand and he dared to move it, rubbing her spine gently. Her gaze finally lifted to him and he offered a small smile. He only noticed now just how tired she looked. “Come here,” he mumbled, opening his arms to invite her in.

Carol slumped and put down the pans she was holding before moving to him. Her small body was warm against his and he wrapped his arms around her securely. He felt her arms move around his waist and smiled to himself as he rested his chin on top of her head. It was a step in the right direction, even if it was a baby step. These things took time, especially when you had baggage like they did, and Daryl knew not to expect too much too soon. He still dared to press a light kiss amongst her hair, however, and felt her squeeze him gently in return. One small step for mankind, one giant leap for the emotionally stunted redneck.


	6. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time romantically holding hands - Prompt by froggirl68

   Taking a break from scouting and hunting, Daryl volunteered himself for the evening's sentry watch up in one of the towers. It was peaceful and he enjoyed it. It gave him space to think and clear his head. It had been six days since his revelation and since he had first held Carol in his arms like that, and things hadn't really gone much further. He hadn't expected anything else.

It wasn't like they were ignoring what was happening, they were just taking their time. They spent a little more time together, Daryl helping with food preparation and Carol sitting with him while he skinned his kills, even learning to help a bit. She wasn't squeamish, an admirable trait to a man who would eat raw squirrel if he had to. Carol had been there to greet him when he returned from heading off the walkers with Rick and Michonne, as usual, but this time she met him with a warm hug and a smile. Daryl was sure people were starting to notice, but he was past caring. He felt like his life was finally coming together in that desperate hell pit that was the end of the world.

He sat with his back to the guard tower wall, looking out towards the fences into the darkness. The night air was fresh and warm and all he could do was relax and watch the walkers wander around beyond their fortifications. He was startled by the hatch opening inside the guard tower. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a familiar figure pushing a plate of food up through the hatch and then clambering up after.

“You climb the ladder one-handed?” he asked, keeping his head rolled to the side so he could see in the door and watch Carol bend to pick up the plate.

“Not difficult,”she said with a shrug, moving out onto the platform and offering him the plate. “You've been up here all evening, figured you'd be hungry.” He wasn't going to lie. He was very hungry. He had snacked earlier on something that might have been rabbit, but it had barely filled a hole.

“Thanks,” he grumbled as he took the plate. It was a nice selection of vegetables and meat, but the usual small portions they had to live with at the prison. Carol lowered herself down next to him, stretching her legs out alongside his.

It was a comfortable silence that fell between them as Daryl ate his food and they both looked out over the fences. He couldn't remember the last time he had just sat with someone and enjoyed their company. “Must've been quite the cook before squirrel meat and open fires,” he mused, always slightly amazed that she managed to make something out of pretty much nothing. Full meals out of the scraps of meat he hunted in the woods and the small vegetables Rick was growing.

Carol rocked her head to look at him and smiled. “Yeah, I was pretty good. Had to be.” She trailed off and sighed, a small shrug twitching at her mouth before she looked away. Daryl had often wondered just what Carol had been through with her husband, and it saddened him to think that some of his worst ideas were probably true. He brushed one hand against his pants and then hooked his arm around her shoulders, tugging her close to him.

“Wouldn't care if you gave me dry crackers, still good enough for me,” he mumbled as he finished the rest of his meal one handed. Carol didn't respond, only curled up against his side and pressed her face to his chest.

He might have been a bit of an unsavoury character with questionable morals, but he could swear he would never intentionally hurt her. He would never be cruel and he would never be ungrateful. When you had nothing, you began to appreciate the little things, and he appreciated her most of all.

Daryl slid his plate away when he was finished and then settled himself against the wall, allowing her to get a little more comfortable against his side. “You gonna be up here all night?” she asked quietly, the fingers of one delicate hand playing idly with the buttons of the shirt he was wearing under his winged vest.

“Probably. Thought Glenn could do with a break,” he muttered, rubbing her shoulder gently.

“Can I stay?”

He didn't really have to think before he nodded quietly and pressed a light kiss amongst her hair, curling up towards her a bit as he took her hand in his. Her hand was small enough that he could nearly completely encase it, gently holding onto it as he sighed and closed his eyes. How anyone could have ever treated her cruelly he would never understand. She was delicate, and yet she had a fire in her that seemed to burn brighter by the day. Like a moth to a flame, he was drawn.


	7. Day Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss - Prompt by froggirl68

   Their supply runs were getting longer as they exhausted all their options near to the prison. It was starting to take them days to go out and find what they needed. Carol sat by the gates on the fourth day of Daryl's absence and waited. He had said he'd be back on the second day. Had said that any longer and they would have met some trouble. She wouldn't lie and say her nerves weren't on edge.

She was sure her heart nearly stopped when she heard the familiar rumble of the motorbike's engine. Leaping to her feet, she made her way to the gate mechanism. She waited until they were in sight, the car following the bike up the road, before she opened the gates. Daryl didn't drive far through them, sliding the bike to a halt just inside and letting the car past. Carol closed the gates again before turning and running towards him.

He was grim faced and covered in a mix of blood and dirt. As he switched off the engine and the car disappeared up to the prison, Carol wasn't sure what to do. He had turned up in similar states before when things had gone south, but it was rare he looked so disturbed by it. “What happened?” she asked quietly as she moved closer, ignoring the unpleasant of the gore to place her hands on his cheeks.

He hadn't even got off the bike yet, sat numbly as if he wanted to do something but couldn't. Carol brushed her fingers over his cheekbones and sighed as he looked at her with a certain sadness in his eyes. “That kid we took out,” he said quietly, “should never have took him.”

“That was his choice,” she soothed, pushing some of his long, matted hair from his eyes. “I'm sure you did your best.” She leaned in to hug him. He only lightly hugged her back at first, but then he was clinging tightly to her as he buried his face against her shoulder. She wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't uncommon to see him get angry or frustrated, but grief and exhaustion were a rare combination for him.

Carol smoothed a hand over his hair and sighed. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up,” she mumbled as she pulled away from him. He nodded mutely and shuffled forward a tiny bit to allow her to hop on the back of the bike. They headed up to the courtyard where they were unloading the car, and Carol was happy to see that Michonne and Sasha were still in one piece, if a little battered and bloody. Daryl seemed to have taken the worst of it, which hardly surprised her. His over-protective drive towards his friends would be the death of him.

They parked the bike up before Carol gently herded Daryl inside. She didn't bother asking any more about what had happened out there, deciding it was something better left alone. She knew things could get bloody, and that some difficult decisions had to be made. It was a fact of life but that didn't make it any easier to accept. She led him inside and towards the showers by his hand, letting her thumb brush over his knuckles gently as they went.

She was amazed he didn't protest. He silently went along with her plan, following her until they reached the showers. “If you... if you leave your clothes I'll wash them for you,” she said quietly as she turned to him, “I'll run now and get you some clean ones to put on.”

“You don't have to,” he mumbled quietly.

“I want to. Get cleaned up, I'll be back in a minute,” she said before slowly moving away from him.

She might have been making leaps and bounds in her relationship with him, but she wasn't quite ready to wash him herself yet. She left him to it as she headed back to their cell block. He had a limited selection of clothes, but she was sure she had washed something for him recently. Sure enough, she found the clean clothes stuffed under his bed in his cell. “I don't know why I bother,” she mumbled to herself with a half smile as she crouched down and sorted through the garments.

With a clean shirt and pants in hand, she headed back to the showers, meeting Michonne on the way. The other woman caught her arm gently to stop her. “He okay?” she asked quietly. Carol sighed and nodded.

“He will be after some rest.”

“It got pretty bad out there. Ran into a rival group, but they were bein' followed by a bunch of walkers,” she explained, letting go of Carol's arm. “He tried his best to save that boy.”

“Sounds like him,” Carol muttered. Michonne smiled weakly before walking away, leaving Carol to head back to Daryl.

When she reached the shower block, he had done as he was told and left his dirty clothes in a pile near the door. She placed the clean items down on a counter and then peered cautiously towards the showers. “You okay?” she called quietly, receiving no reply. A small panic rose in her and she called out again. “Daryl?”

With no answer to her, she slowly moved closer to the showers. She could hear one running, the patter of the water against the tiles echoing through the room. She made her way slowly towards the sound, wondering if she was even doing the right thing. She could be disturbing him, could be very much unwanted. She wasn't completely sure if she even wanted to see him naked yet, although a small part in her brain said that she absolutely did.

She peered around the side of the cubicle and spotted him at last. He was curled up on the floor with his back to the wall, staring morosely at the tiles in front of him. His knees were tucked up to his chest and he was hugging them tightly. Carol slumped a little and sighed. “I hardly call that getting clean,” she said quietly, making him look at her. His eyes were red and sore from exhaustion.

Carol pondered her next move for a moment. She could leave him to it and he could sit under the cold water for an undefined amount of time, or she could forget getting him clean and just drag him out of the shower. She decided on her third option eventually, leaning down to unfasten her boots quickly. She kicked them off, along with her socks, before crossing her arms over her torso and pulling her shirt off over her head, glad today was a day where she was wearing a bra. “No,” she heard Daryl moan gently in protest. Shimmying out of her pants left her just in her underwear, but ready for business.

“Come on,” she muttered, moving under the spray of the shower and bending down to take his hands in hers. He reluctantly got to his feet, giving her his best scowl. “Well, someone's gotta get you clean,” she said, arguing with the expression on his face. She ignored his entire lower half, keeping her eyes fixed on his face.

Under normal circumstances it way far too soon for her to be doing something like this. This situation was really far from romantic, however. There was no sexual intent and even minimal touching as she got some soap on a shower scrunchie and started to rub at his skin. He let her do what she wanted for the most part, even lifting his hands so she could clean the grime from them. The only thing he wouldn't let her do was clean his back, gently stopping her with hands on her waist as she went to move around him.

She looked at him curiously but he just shook his head gently. She didn't push. She knew not to push. She knew how open and bare she felt herself, with her scars on show to him. He had kept his eyes on her face mostly, but she had noticed the sweep down his gaze had done. It would have been impossible for him to have missed the ugly scar on her abdomen.

“Think you're about done,” she mumbled softly as she rubbed some leftover dirt from his face.

“Thanks,” he sighed, not moving his hands from her hips. She smiled up at him and rested a hand where his neck met his broad shoulder. Her stomach flipped as he lifted a hand to brush against her cheek. There was something different about the touch, something warm and soft and electric. He was so close to her. She didn't miss the way his eyes darted down to her lips, and it made her heart race.

She didn't know if she was ready. She didn't know if she would handle it. Despite her doubts, she didn't sprint away when he ducked his head gently towards her. In fact, she even rocked up a little to meet him half way. Their lips pressed together in a warm, gentle kiss and she found herself letting out a long breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

Her whole body relaxed and swayed towards him as she carefully deepened the kiss a little. It was hardly a passionate make-out session, but it was enough to set her skin on fire. Despite the cold shower that was still pattering down on them, she felt warm and secure as he wrapped his arm gently around her waist and peppered her lips with soft, careful kisses.

Maybe she doubted herself a little too much. She was most certainly ready for this. It helped that it wasn't what she had been expecting from him at all. There was no animalistic growling, no rippling muscles as he dominated her, no hands where she didn't want them. She would dare to say that it was exactly what she needed.

Eventually he pulled back with a sigh as the shower overhead finally ran out of pressure. Carol was dismayed that their kiss had been cut off, but she moved away to grab some towels for them. The moment broken, she ducked into another cubicle to dry herself off and get dressed again. She still felt like every part of her was burning up and she wasn't sure if she could ignore his nudity much longer.

She finished getting dressed before cautiously leaving the cubicle, glad to find that he too was dressed in the clean clothes she had brought for him. He was just finishing fastening up the buttons of his shirt. Carol didn't say anything as she gathered the damp towels and his bloody clothes and pushed them into one of the laundry baskets that had been left in the shower block. She would get them all cleaned later, for now she needed to go warm up somewhere.


	8. Day Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a fight over their feelings and have to make up after - prompt by froggirl68

   Carol wasn't completely sure how it happened, how they ended up stood face to face with their shoulders squared. She was pretty sure it was a panic reflex from Daryl. It was only the day after the supply run that had cost them another member of their community, and as she had offered him comfort he had rounded on her. She let him get it all out, the hurtful words that he would probably regret later, and kept her jaw and shoulders set before him.

His words stung a little. He spoke of how they would never work, how they couldn't work. He talked about how it was a dumb idea and how he never should have let her get that close. When he finally fell silent, a heavy tension hung in the air between them. “Done?” she asked quietly, voice hardly wavering. She had been here before with him, it felt like a familiar situation, but she didn't feel in danger. He might have been hot-headed, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

As he turned on his heel and strode off without another word, she finally let her shoulders slump. She had thought they had been getting somewhere. Maybe it had all gone too fast. Maybe they had pushed too much and tried to get ahead of themselves. Maybe they just really weren't ready for this. She had thought she was ready, but doubt was starting to creep into her mind as she slowly turned and headed over to help with the lunch. Jeanette had offered to do it that day, giving Carol a break, but she found herself in need of something to keep her busy.

Living at the prison wasn't all that bad. There was a sense of community at meal times, when everyone would come out to sit around and eat. Carol enjoyed the socialising. In her past it had been hard to even talk to the neighbours, let alone sit amongst a group of people and laugh with them. She couldn't help but marvel at just how far she had come, and all it had taken was the end of the world.

The dark days were behind her, but they were often on her mind. Things had changed a lot, she had changed a lot, but forgetting where you had come from was never wise. She pondered it all as she helped serve up the expertly made soup. She had always cowered from Ed and tried to be as small as possible. Leaving the house was something that hadn't been allowed unless she had been accompanied, and not just by some random stranger. It had always been Ed. For most of her life it had always been Ed.

Deep down it had always been obvious that the situation was dangerous and stupid. She had always known that she had to get out. The nights she had laid in bed and thought of ways out were countless, and yet she had never done anything to follow up those thoughts. She somewhat loathed the quivering, pathetic mess she had been. She was stronger now, independent. She didn't need someone in her life to sustain her. She wanted Daryl in her life just because she wanted him, not because he provided a sense of protection.

Carol cared for him a lot, but she told herself as she sat down to eat that if he walked away then she wouldn't let herself be upset. She didn't need him. She was beyond needing other people to keep her afloat. It was added to her list of resolutions that she would also never cower from him. She knew that, while she wasn't as strong or as experienced as him, she could hold her own and she would never be pushed around again.

The afternoon went without a sighting of the hunter. Carol didn't even bother asking after him. Someone mentioned that they hoped for deer for dinner, so the only sensible deduction was that he was rage-hunting. It would probably cool him off. Carol spent the afternoon sorting through some of the clothes that had been brought in from the nearby towns on supply runs. They were free for people to take, but they were in a pile and were also disorganised. By the time dinner came around, the clothes were folded and stacked in their sizes in C-Block, ready for people to take what they needed. The only items she took were a new pair of pants, a cardigan and a blouse.

There was a small sense of disappointment as it turned out to be rabbit again for dinner. Their supplies were running low and Carol was glad that Daryl was out hunting for something else. She remembered him saying he thought the walker herd that had been diverted had scared a lot of the prey off. Animals apparently didn't like the wretched stench that followed the walkers around.

She found herself on gate watch with Carl as the evening drew in and the sun started to set. The young boy was reading a comic as he leant up the guard tower, paying no heed to the walkers that were pressing up against the nearby fences. Seeing him made her somewhat glad that Sophia had found peace. Carl was hardened, nearly immune to death and destruction. He was the shining example of how childhood didn't exist in a world like that.

Carol straightened as she saw a figure approaching, recognising it immediately as Daryl. He had an animal slung over his shoulders and there was a small pack of walkers following him. She jumped to her feet quickly, Carl following her lead, and starting to open up the gates as the boy took aim with a rifle and picked off a few of the walkers that were a danger.

It didn't take the hunter long to get inside the gates so they could be shut behind him. It was a small deer on his shoulders, a clean wound through its head from the crossbow. He motioned with his head for her to follow as he started walking up to the prison, and Carol motioned for Carl to stay where he was before heading off with Daryl.

It seemed like a bountiful hunt. He had rabbits strung over his shoulder and the deer he was carrying, meaning they would be fed for several days. It was hard to keep up with the food demand of the residents, but a deer would mean they were fed well. Daryl tipped it from his shoulders onto the concrete of the courtyard, stretching his back out after and dropping the rabbits next to it. “I'll sort them out later,” he grumbled. They the first words he had spoken since that morning.

“Looks like a good haul,” she said quietly, looking down at the pile of dead animals. He nodded and sighed, taking her arm to guide her away as the curious, and hungry, residents of the prison started to move over their way to thank him.

“I just wanted to say... sorry,” he said quietly, looking down at her with a raw honesty in his eyes. A smile crossed onto her face and she reached up to cup his cheek.

“I know.”

“No, I mean I'm really sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I was just... scared. I wanna make it up to you.” he carried on. Carol shrugged gently and rocked up on her toes to kiss him. It was light and brief, the situation not allowing for much more as the joyful residents started to chatter amongst themselves and admire the catch.

“It's okay,” Carol said simply before moving away from him. Daryl stopped her with a gentle hand around her wrist. She looked at him curiously but all he did was start walking towards the cell block with her in tow. “What about the deer?”

“The deer can wait.”


	9. Day Nine

   The cell block was empty, everyone being elsewhere doing the tasks that needed to be done for the prison to work efficiently. Golden light from the setting sun streamed in through the high windows, illuminating the cells. The gentle breeze that passed through made the sheets at the cell doors flutter. It was basically a perfect evening.

Carol had somehow ended up in Daryl's cell. He had led her there after his return with the deer. The cell door was shut and the curtain firmly pinned shut. With the sunlight passing through the fabric, it was like the ideal, cosy private area. Just right for what they were doing, which was making out on Daryl's bed.

Everything was a bit of a blur up until that point. Carol hardly remembered how she had found herself underneath him, his warmth surrounding her and his hands gentle on her skin where he had slipped them under her shirt. Her own hands began to map the muscle lines of his arms, smoothing up them to his broad shoulders.

Despite all her previous worries, Carol was calm other than the patter of her heart in anticipation and the heat that spread across her skin. His weight was light where he rested between her legs and his lips were warm and soft. Everything was warm, in fact. The warmth spread from her head to her toes, filling her up so much she thought she could grin for three days straight. She felt prepared. Everything about the situation made he feel stable and ready, and she could tell exactly which direction it was going.

Carol was a little ashamed to say it had been a long time since she had fully consented to sex. It was the first time for as long as she could remember that she could say 'yes' over and over in her head. There was something about the way his hands carefully removed her shirt, how his head bowed shyly as he kissed her collarbone, and how he took the time to make sure she was comfortable, that made her lose any doubt in her mind.

Far from feeling bare to the world, she felt secure and safe, like she was wrapped in a giant, fluffy blanket. The soft tickle of his hair against her throat as his lips pressed to the prominent line of her collarbone made her giggle a little. He brought his face level with hers again and frowned at her. “You need a haircut,” she whispered, smoothing the long strands from his eyes.

“No,” he grumbled lowly, playfully ducking his head down so his hair trailed over her skin as he pressed kisses down the centre of his chest. She stifled her giggles and pulled him up, by his hair, for a kiss. It was a little more heated than the last, Carol rocking her hips up against his playfully. He let out a sharp breath through his nose and hooked a hand under her ass, tugging her tighter to his body.

She was starting to believe that this was actually the best thing that could have happened, especially as she finally got his winged vest and shirt off. He was as toned as one would expect and she didn't hesitate to discover all the lines of his chest and stomach. She avoided his back for now, not wanting to ruin the moment, and focused on tracking his muscles.

They were rutting like teenagers, Carol was aware of that. She could feel him gently grinding his hips against hers and she was shamelessly doing it back. She could also feel the prominent erection pressing against her leg. His hands skimmed down her body until they reached the waistband of her pants, toying with the fastening. The shiver of anticipation that ran through her was a bit of a shock but it was also exciting. Every touch, every gentle stroke against her skin, was beyond exquisite and she was starting to be more and more glad that she had taken this leap.

It took some manoeuvring to get their boots off, the one downside to sturdy footwear to suit the end of the world, and then Daryl was back at the waistband of her pants and unfastening them. The less clothing they had on, the more urgent they seemed to get. Daryl tugged her pants down and returned to kiss her, allowing her to return the favour. When she had the pants unfastened, it was easy enough for her to push them down a little, along with his underpants, and then use her legs to remove them, meaning she could keep kissing him as well as gently press a palm to the heat of his arousal.

The low, keening moan that came from him as she touched him sent a shiver straight through her. He broke away from her mouth so he could nip lightly at her neck, one hand moving to her panties to start pushing them down. She had marvelled for a while about how he didn't match her expectations, not that that was a bad thing. Where she had expected aggression and passion and an animalistic attitude, he had been anything but gentle and kind and patient. Now, however, as he quickly pulled her panties down and sucked a bruise onto her collarbone, she was starting to see that side of him.

Despite the gruffness and the dominant way he moved, he was still gentle. His hands were soft when he touched her and the bruise he had placed on her was covered in kisses afterwards. Carol wasn't sure if they were about to fuck like rabbits or make slow, sensual love. The uncertainty of it was only making her more keen. She was curious and ready for pretty much anything that came.

The first touch of his fingers against her clit made her jerk up towards him, breath coming out in a sharp gasp. Somehow it was different to anything before. His rough, calloused fingers were warm and soft, a contradiction in their own, and felt beyond wonderful. As he sealed his lips around her right nipple, she wrapped her hand loosely around his erection and let it slip up and down, quickly and lightly. She felt the low groan through her entire body, and felt the dull, throbbing arousal in her gut intensify.

Maybe it had been too long altogether, or maybe it had just been far too long since she had had good sex, but her body seemed way to eager to get things over and done with. She couldn't remember the last time she had been drawn so taut so soon, but she also felt like she was nowhere near finished. She tangled her free hand in his hair, unsure what to really do with herself as he dipped his fingers back into her opening.

She needed more. She was done being careful and taking her time. She was well and truly ready. Daryl stalled as she took a tighter grip on him and rolled her hips up forcefully. He lifted his head to look at her, confusion on his face. “Please,” she breathed, “it'll be okay.” He watched her for a moment, seeming to make some sort of decision in his mind. Eventually he leaned down to press their lips together again as he allowed her to guide him inside her, at her own pace.

It felt incredible. She had almost forgotten what it had felt like, and yet this was still completely different. She found it easier to relax around him than she had ever found it before, her own arousal making things go a lot smoother. She wasn't sure she had experienced anything like it since she had been a teenager. Daryl trembled a little as he carefully pushed all the way in. He wasn't exactly huge, more modest in size, but that seemed to make it even more pleasant for Carol. It was just enough. Just right.

The pace was slow to begin with, their hips rocking gently together, but as they both settled into it Daryl adjusted so he could move quicker. Carol wrapped her legs up around his waist easily and let her head roll back. She would probably argue that it was the best thing she had ever experienced as she tangled her fingers in the sheets and couldn't help the low moan that escaped her.

They were just getting set into their rhythm when they were interrupted by the sound of the cell block door opening. Daryl stilled, breath coming out heavy and sharp. There were voices and footsteps, people coming in from the courtyard to settle down in their cells. Daryl looked down at Carol, a slightly mortified expression on his face, and she could tell what he was thinking. It was going to be hard to keep quiet. The prison provided more privacy than a camp but there was still just bars and a sheet between them and the people outside. One thing Carol was sure of was that they weren't stopping.

“Move,” she breathed, pushing him back with her legs. She quickly flipped over onto her stomach, bringing the pillow up under her face so she could muffle herself. It took him a moment to realise what she was doing, and she glanced back to see him staring at her with a puzzled look. “Come on,” she hissed.

“Right,” he said quietly, running a hand down her side as he repositioned. It wasn't ideal, the bunk above meaning he had to stay low, but it would do. He tugged her hips up from the bed a little so her ass was in the air, and then slipped back in.

The cramped conditions may not have been ideal, but the position felt incredible. She pressed her face into the pillow to muffle the small cry she made as he buried himself inside her. It didn't take him long to pick up his rhythm again, pressing his face against the back of her shoulder to dull his own moans.

The new angle he was thrusting into her at was almost crippling. Every sharp thrust from him sent a bolt of pleasure through her body and she thought she was going to rip the pillow with her fingers. He didn't drive all the way in each time, clearly trying to limit the pornographic sound of skin slapping together, but he still managed to brush against the sweet spot inside her often enough to make her moans nearly silent.

When she finally came, it was so sharp and sudden that it took her completely by surprise. She muffled the breathy cry that forced itself out as best as she could, but Daryl didn't seem so lucky. The suddenness of her orgasm seemed to catch him unawares too, making him nearly fall forward over her as he released with a rather loud groan.

It was probably the quickest, dirtiest sex Carol had ever had in her life, and yet it was also the best. Her hips dropped back down to the bed as he pulled out and fell to one side, legs still over hers. She could hear his heavy breathing but her face was still buried in the pillow. Sweat was cooling on her body and her limbs felt heavy.

“Daryl?” a cautious voice outside called. It was Rick. Daryl groaned a little under his breath before answering.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

Carol snorted gently against the fabric of the pillow and turned her head to look at the man beside her. He was collapsed on his back, staring up at the top bunk. “Yeah, totally fine,” he called to Rick.

“Sure? I heard somethin', like a groanin',” Rick replied.

“I uh... yeah. I pulled somethin' in my shoulder on that hunt, was just... gettin' the kinks out. Hurts like a bitch,” Daryl lied smoothly, making Carol grin. He nudged her lightly with his elbow and smiled before rolling over to wrap an arm across her back.

“A'ight, well that deer's still out in the courtyard, wan' me to do it?”

Daryl pressed a few kisses to Carol's shoulder and sighed, smoothing his hand down her spine and over her ass. She wriggled gently against his hand, making him tap her lightly on the butt. “Yeah, lemme just get changed,” he said to Rick. Satisfied, the other man left, his footsteps heading away from the cell door. “Tease,” Daryl muttered as he pushed himself up to straddle her hips. She smiled softly as he kissed down the top part of her spine, hands warm against her sides.

All too soon he was moving from her, sliding off the bed to gather his clothes. “Tease,” she grumbled, turning her head the other way to look at him. She didn't miss the small grin on his face as he busied himself getting dressed.

“Gonna put some clothes on?” he asked as he pulled on his pants. Carol shook her head and rolled over slowly, stretching out along his bed like a cat.

“Nope, just thought I'd stay here,” she said as she arched her back up from the bed. Daryl's frustrated groan said it all and she huffed a small laugh as she settled down again. He pulled on his shirt and winged vest, a strip of bare skin still visible down the middle where they were unfastened.

“Fine, I'll be back soon, an' if you don't have clothes on.” He left the rest of his sentence unfinished, the warning being clear enough as he leaned down to press a kiss against her lips.

Carol watched as he buttoned up his shirt and headed to the cell door. He was careful not to disturb the curtain too much as he slipped out, shutting the barred door behind him and making sure the sheet was pinned back. The cell block was nearly dark, the only light being the oil lamps and battery powered lights that were dotted around. Daryl probably wouldn't skin the deer that night, Rick just didn't want it left out where the kids had to walk past it. Their living area was not an area for dead animals. Daryl would probably move it out of sight, it would save trying to skin the deer in pathetic light of the lamps they had.

He wouldn't be long, she knew that, but she got herself comfortable under the blankets on his bed. She deserved a night off, and she couldn't think of a better place to spend it.


	10. Day Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl crying - prompt by owe-you-so-much

   It was rare for Carol to leave the prison, Daryl thought he had never actually seen her go anywhere. The world might not have been exceptionally fantastic now it was crawling with the undead, but wandering in the woods or taking a long drive was better than sitting in the prison and doing nothing. He didn't know how Carol did it. She just did her work around the prison and didn't seem to think anything of it.

People took her for granted and he was sure she didn't even realise that. All she did was cook and clean and look after kids. Daryl was positive that a bit of time outside the prison would do her some good. That was how they ended up heading out in the car on a run to clear out the remainder of a nearby town. The last time he had checked, it was a low population area for walkers. It would be a relatively safe and pleasant outing, hopefully.

Carol had the window rolled down, her arm rested on the sill and her cheek in her palm as she let the breeze run over her. She had been unsure at first about heading out with him, but he had noticed her slowly relaxing as they drove. It had been three days since they had first been intimate and nothing had really happened since. Daryl didn't mind. They were close and sex was hardly a necessity. Having her in his life was enough for him.

She had been spending more nights in his cell, cramped up with him on the narrow prison bed, and her warmth at night made him sleep easier. He hadn't known just how much he had wanted her but now he was sure he couldn't live without her. It was a grim position to be in considering the state of the world, considering how people died every day, but it was also a nice change from being isolated and alone.

“Thanks for this,” Carol said quietly as they headed down a wooded road, the trees green around them.

“Don't mention it,” he muttered with a smile, “figured you could use a break.”

“I didn't realise I did,” she sighed, sinking down in her seat a bit, “but you're right.”

The road was pretty clear, the usual abandoned cars scattered at intervals and the odd walker wandering along the roadside, and they made good time to the small town. There wasn't a lot there, but there was a pharmacy that they could finish off and a general store. Daryl parked the car facing back the way they came on the main street through the town, making sure they could make an easy escape if they had to.

Everything was quiet. There were no walkers in sight but Daryl kept his crossbow forward, just in case. They would clear out what they could and leave the rest for any other wandering parties. The general store came first and they stuffed their bags with any canned or dry food that was unopened so they could check the contents later. Some canned stuff lasted longer and it never hurt to check.

They moved as fast as possible, each taking a half of the store until they gathered what they could. They also filled several plastic bags which they stuffed into the trunk of the car before tackling the pharmacy. “There wasn' a lot left when I last came,” Daryl muttered as they headed towards the store which had smashed windows and a broken door. “Might still be somethin' that's useful though.”

He kept Carol close as they stepped into the store and were faced by generally empty shelves. They looked around quickly and then Carol spoke. “You go through the back, check any drawers and cabinets. I'll see if there's anything useful here,” she said in a hushed tone. Daryl gazed at her for a moment before nodding. It was rare for Carol to take charge, to give directions, and he was starting to wonder why. She was clever and quick thinking, not to mention strong and brave. He took her order without arguing, taking a plastic bin liner with him to fill up with whatever he found.

As Daryl rummaged through the cabinets, he could hear Carol moving around at the front of the store. He found a variety of things with words he couldn't pronounce and shoved them all into his bag. He was so busy emptying out the back of the pharmacy that he jumped sharply when a hand landed on his shoulder. A hand also clamped to his mouth and he was met with Carol's blue eyes as she crouched down next to him.

“Walkers,” she whispered, taking her hand away from his mouth, “they just came out of nowhere, all just walking up the street.”

Daryl gritted his teeth and handed the bag to Carol as he slowly crept towards the counter in the pharmacy. She moved behind him, staying just as low. “Think we can get to the car?” she asked as she sat with her back to the counter. Daryl peered over so he could see the road before ducking down next to her again.

“If we're quick, maybe. Where the fuck did they come from? It's a whole fuckin' herd,” he growled lowly.

“It's like something's leading them,” she breathed, pulling her knife out and adjusting her grip on the bag.

They only had one choice as walkers started to wander into the store. The street was too full of them and their exit was blocked, they'd never get to the car and get out safely. “We're gonna have to go out the back,” Daryl whispered as he carefully guided Carol away from the counter. “Maybe we can find another car.” She nodded and followed him, both of them staying low as they made their way towards the back doors of the store.

Rain was starting to fall as they made their way out. The store backed onto the surrounding woods and Daryl could see walkers amongst the trees. “Shit,” he growled to himself, throwing his bow over his shoulder. The long reload time wouldn't be helpful, he would just have to use his knife. In true Southern style, the rain started to come down heavily in no time as they darted from the store and into the trees.

He wasn't sure how it happened, everything a rush and a blur, but somehow he lost sight of Carol as they ran and ended up face to face with the wing of the walker herd. One minute she had been there, and the next they were separated. The last time he had seen her, she had been fighting off the walkers nimbly as they sprinted amongst the tree trunks. He wasn't sure what had happened. She had been maybe twenty feet away.

The rain stung at his eyes as he tried to search the trees. Her trail was cold, the water washing away any signs that she had been nearby. He felt the panic start to rise in him, his heart pounding in his chest so hard that it ached. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. It was meant to be a nice, calm trip out, he didn't understand how it could have all gone so wrong so fast.

Daryl slipped on the muddy ground as he ran from the walkers, trying to scan for Carol as he went. She couldn't be far. She had been right there and then she was just gone. He doubled back on himself, heading towards the last place he had seen her. If she had been bitten it was on him and he didn't think he could live with that.

He found the trail of walkers she had been taking down, like a line of breadcrumbs. It looked like they had forced her to veer off course. Through the rain, he probably wouldn't have heard her if she had shouted to him. He could barely see as the water clouded his vision, eyes burning with tears at the same time.

He followed the trail of fallen walkers until the ground suddenly dropped before him. He nearly slipped down the rock face, grabbing onto the low-hanging branch of a nearby tree to stop himself from falling. The rain was nearly impossible to see through but his heart leapt into his throat as he looked down the slippery rock face into the ravine below.

The stream at the bottom was flowing fast and water was cascading down the rocks. His racing heart nearly stopped as he spotted a figure at the bottom of the ravine, lifeless and sprawled out on the muddy ground. It was Carol. Even through the downpour he knew it was her. Daryl didn't hesitate to start his descent, using the slippery rocks and roots of trees.

It reminded him a little of the time at the farm when he had nearly died in a similar situation, but at least this time neither of them were alone. He wasn't sure what he would find when he got to the bottom. He didn't know if she would be alive or completely fine. She seemed unconscious, at least, and that at the panic boiling in his veins.

It felt like it took an eternity for his feet to touch the muddy bottom of the ravine. He scrambled to her side, falling to his knees and cupping her face in his hands. She was cold and limp but she had a pulse when he checked it. It looked like she had hit her head on the rocks after slipping. Daryl checked for bite marks, doing a quick and gentle search of her body, and was relieved to find nothing.

“Carol?” he breathed, smoothing her wet hair back and gently trying to wake her up. He drew her close to his body, cradling her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, trying to get some warmth into her. It was impossible for him to get her out of the ravine while she was unconscious.

As he started to work out if he could make them some shelter from the rain, he felt movement in his arms. He looked down to see her blearily opening her eyes, turning her face to his body to shield it from the pouring rain. “It's okay,” he breathed, running a hand through her hair. “You're okay.”

He only felt relief as she finally responded, weakly hooking her arms around him and curling up close. The white hot tears that had been stinging at his eyes fell freely and he gently leaned down to press his face against her neck. “What happened?” she mumbled against his shoulder.

“You fell,” he answered, “I thought you were... I couldn't find you.”

“But you did.”

He had found her. She was right. Despite the torrential rain and the walker herd, he had found her. A noise at the top of the ravine made them both look up. There was a walker looking around blindly, perched precariously on the edge of the rocks. “I think we should go,” Carol breathed, clutching Daryl's vest in her hands tightly.

“I think you're right, c'mon,” he grumbled as he adjusted so he could lift her up in his arms. She dragged the bags of pharmacy supplies with her, holding them in her lap as he carried her securely. “There migh' be a way out up there.”

Sometimes ravines like that had crossings carved by the weather and animals, or parts where the dirt had fallen into the ravine. He just hoped he could find something as the walkers noticed them and started toppling down the rock face. The fast flowing stream made it hard to move, the falling rain still pelting down relentlessly. For a long time there was no sign of a way out until they finally came across a fallen tree that had dragged soil down with it.

“Can you walk?” Daryl asked. She nodded to confirm so he carefully set her feet back down on the ground. “A'right, you go first, I'm right behind you.” He took the bags she was so determined to keep hold of and they started their climb. It was hard going. The dirt was wet and loose and Daryl had to keep a hand on Carol's back to help her up the slope. She wasn't completely stable on her feet after the knock to the head, but things were moving quicker than if he had had to carry her up.

Once they finally reached the top using tree branches as climbing aids, Daryl lifted her into his arms again. The only thing he could think to do was head back to the town and hope the walkers had moved enough for them to get to the car. He could trek through the woods all day but Carol needed medical attention fast. There was a flow of blood from a wound on the side of her head and she seemed to be fighting unconsciousness as he carried her through the trees.

The town was quiet again other than the odd walker dotted around the street. It looked like they had drawn the majority of the herd out into the woods. The car was where they had left it and Daryl rushed to it, racing against the clock as the walkers sighted them and started to close in. It was easier and better for her to be laid on the back seat, and he quickly made sure she was comfortable before throwing the bags of supplies in the trunk and climbing into the drivers' seat.

He only felt relief and exhaustion as the engine started and he put his foot down on the accelerator. The rain was still coming down in sheets, pounding against the windows and making the roads dangerous, and Daryl kept his speed down just in case. The last thing they needed was to skid off the road and become walker lunch.

A glance to the rearview mirror told him that Carol had finally passed out again, her eyes closed and her body limp. All Daryl could do was hope she would be okay.


	11. Day Eleven

   Daryl spent the night on the floor of Carol's cell, back pressed up against her bed as he listened to the rain hammer down on the roof of the prison. Hershel had cleaned up her wounds and dressed them, meaning it was only a case of waiting for her to wake up again. The prison was silent, the wind and rain being the only noises to penetrate the night. Daryl was exhausted but he couldn't sleep, his mind ticking over what had gone wrong. He should have kept her closer, he should have kept his eyes on her, he should never have taken her out there in the first place.

Yet there was a part of him that said his thoughts were completely unnecessary. She wasn't a delicate flower that needed protecting. She could look after herself. It was just bad luck, like the time he had fallen off that damn horse. The world was full of bad luck. Every day was ruled by bad luck. It was rare to get something good, and Daryl was glad to say that he had that. He was lucky that she was alive, that she chose to stay in his life, and that he could spend time with her. He was lucky their time hadn't been cut short.

He was brought out of his train of thought by a quiet groan behind him. He spun around to look, kneeling beside the bed. Carol was awake, her eyes bleary and tired. She was wrapped in several blankets, most of them from Daryl's cell, to keep warm and he had made sure to change her clothes, shoving those who were helping out so Carol could keep her dignity. She was warm, dry and safe. The soft smile that spread on her face seemed to say she knew that.

“Hey,” he murmured, reaching to take her hand as she slid it out from under the blankets.

“I knew you'd get us back okay,” she said quietly. A half smile crept onto his face and he ducked his head to press a kiss to the back of her hand.

“Wasn't sure I would for a while.” The quiet admission made the smile drop from her face and she slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could look at him better. One pale hand reached for his cheek, resting there lightly as she took him in.

“Thank you,” she mumbled.

“What for?”

“For getting me out of this place.”

“Nearly got you killed,” he grumbled bitterly. Carol hushed him and rocked forwards, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“It was an accident. They happen,” she soothed. Her blue eyes sparkled gently in the darkness before she kissed him again. “Come up here,” she said as she pulled away, shuffling back on the bed to make room for him.

The bed was warm and comfortable, the blankets making the perfect cocoon. Carol pressed herself lightly against him before kissing him again, fingers pressing into the back of his neck. He wanted to argue that she had only just woken up from a head injury, that she was still weak, but her nails dug into his skin to draw him closer and her lips were addictive.

Daryl was sure they lost hours curled up in the dark, pressed together tightly. Her small body was warm against his, her fingers pushing up under his shirt to drag along his skin. Carol seemed to become more and more awake, her lips becoming firmer against his. He wasn't sure how long it was until she pulled away, smoothing her hands up his arms. “Is the door shut?” she asked quietly. A glance to the bars confirmed it was and he nodded.

“Yeah, but you need to rest,” he mumbled, brushing his fingers through her hair.

“I'm fine, had worse.” Her voice was barely audible and Daryl felt them hit his heart like a dagger. He hated to think about it. Hated to think that she took injury with such strength because of her past. “Come on.” Gentle hands guided him and he carefully moved over her. “I nearly died, it's the least you can do,” she mumbled with a small grin.

It was completely different to their first time. There was a heavy, warm atmosphere and everything was slow and gentle. Clothes were removed one by one and skin was mapped and explored with mouths and hands. Daryl was dizzy with her scent and her taste, almost overwhelmed. It was unlike anything he had ever done before. His past experiences had been fast and messy and quick, nothing permanent or tender.

It came easy to him, being gentle. There was something about Carol that just made him take care. He just wanted to wrap her up and keep her safe forever. As they ended up bare, with skin pressed against skin under the warmth of the blankets, he could say he wanted it to last for an eternity.

When she finally guided him inside her, it felt like the whole world was clicking into place. Their first time had been a rush, but it had still meant something. He had known for a while now about his feelings for her, and yet this was like the confirmation that settled in something he might call his soul.

He sealed their lips together again as he rocked inside her gently, slowly. He felt her hands smooth down his back carefully, tracking his spine. The soft motion between them felt like Heaven. Any worries he had had about her handling it were gone as she rocked with him. It was a glorious slow burn and he felt a warmth, not a heat, settle in his gut. It felt like there was no final goal, no rush to the finish line. The act itself was the prize.

Carol's small, soft moans against his mouth were something different and he removed his lips so he could hear them better. They were low and quiet and a far cry from the cries of ecstasy she had had to muffle the last time. He locked the fingers of one hand with hers, pressing them into the bed gently as their eyes met.

Daryl could safely say nothing would ever compare to that sensation again. To feel so connected to someone, both physically and emotionally, was something that was unique and special. All he could say was that he was glad to have found it with someone before he died. They kept eye contact as Daryl slipped his free hand down between them, trailing his fingers down over her stomach and pelvis.

As his fingers found her clit, Carol choked out a gentle moan and arched up to him. Watching her actually come undone was something Daryl hadn't thought he would enjoy so much, but seeing the flex of her muscles and the way her body moved was mesmerising. As he gently rocked her to her climax, fingers helping her along, all he could think was that she looked beautiful as she rolled her head back and her body quivered beneath and around him.

It was quiet yet intense, the ripples of pleasure through her body passing into him as she tensed around him. He moved his hand from her to tangle in her hair, pressing a kiss to her lips again as he slowly rocked her through it. He didn't last much longer, coming just seconds later with a soft moan against her mouth.

Neither moved when they were done, Daryl pressing soft kisses to her lips as he remained on top of her. In the darkness and warmth of the cell with Carol stroking his back gently, there was only one thing Daryl could think to say. “I love you,” he mumbled, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. She hummed gently and ran her fingers back through his hair.

“I love you too.”


End file.
